This invention relates to apparatus for applying insecticide by introducing minute quantities of insecticides into a spirally directed air pressure means. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a universal mounting structure for supporting the discharge head of a fog generator so that the discharge head can be rotatably adjusted through 360.degree. above a vertically and horizontally disposed axes.
In the past, insecticides, pesticides, fungicides and other chemicals have been spread over a large outdoor area by being dispersed in a liquid carrier, such as diesel oil, and entrained in a stream of hot air. This liquid mixture, which has only about 5 to 6% active ingredients, is usually transported for application in a large tank holding 350 to 400 gallons operated in conjunction with a fogging machine.
These prior art fogging machines usually consist of a burner which gnerates a blast of air, a nozzle arrangement for mixing the liquid from the tank and directing this aerosol outwardly. Since the liquid mixture of oil and active ingredient formed relatively large droplets in the thus produced fog which caused rapid settling of the droplets, high operating pressures, and high discharge velocities were required if the fog was to carry for any appreciable distance. Moreover, the relatively large droplets cause spotting for protective coatings on various objects and burning of foliage on plants.
Due to the bulk of the liquid mixture and the large quantities of fuel needed to heat the air, large and expensive special equipment was needed to carry the fogging machines. Except for serving as a carrier to discharge the active ingredient, there appears to be little, if any, need for the diesel oil so that it is essentially wasted and only contributes to pollution as well as spotting of protective coating and burning of foliage.
Also, recent test results have shown that the droplet size in a fog containing an active ingredient liquid changes the effective killing power of the active ingredient on insecticides. It has been found that the optimum droplet size is 5 to 20 microns mass medium diameter, much smaller than achieved with prior art fogging machines.
Applicant's above-mentioned co-pending application is directed to a relatively small compact fogging apparatus which will dispense, in finely divided form, ultra-small quantities of the concentrated active ingredient liquids or fluids, without the necessity of dissolving this ingredient in a liquid carrier. Thus, no large tank is necessary in this apparatus, and the expense, undesirable bulkiness and pollution effects of the diesel oil are eliminated while, at the same time, the power necessary to dispense a prescribed quantity of active ingredient is greatly reduced. The basic feature of applicant's above-mentioned co-pending application is directed to a discharge head for mixing minute quantities of the active insecticide ingredient with a spirally directed stream of air pressure for producing a fog containing finely dividing ultra-small quantities of the concentrated active ingredient.
One problem with applicant's above-mentioned fog generating apparatus resulted from the relatively fixed location of the discharge head which did not permit adjustment be selected angular disposed positions.